


Go For the Heart

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Character Death Fix, Confrontations, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Scars, former rentboy eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy hasn't been coping well with Harry's death ... but it's even worse when he finds out Harry is miraculously still alive.  A forced confrontation and an accidental admission might just fix everything though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For the Heart

Eggsy felt the bile rise in his throat and his knees go out from under him.  His head was swimming, vision going dark as his whole world rearranged itself.  “Where?” he growled.

“Now, Eggsy, ahm nae sure that’s…”

“Tell me where he is Merlin or I swear ta fuckin’ god I will break that clipboard right over yer head.”

Merlin consulted the offending clipboard.  “Hospital wing.  Room seven.”

Eggsy turned and ran, not hearing whatever it was Merlin shouted after him.  His heart hammering in his chest would have been enough to drown it out anyway, even if he wasn’t already halfway down the hallway.  He couldn’t believe it.  Wouldn’t let himself until he saw with his own eyes.  

He skidded around the corner and crashed through the doors of the hospital wing, terrifying at least one nurse in his desperate race against his own mind.  In another moment, he stood, chest heaving, in front of the door to room seven.  He put a shaking hand to it and slowly pushed it open.

He almost sobbed at the sight, clapping a hand to his mouth as he entered the room and quickly dropped into the nearest chair.  It was true.  Harry was alive, and here he was unconscious and swaddled in hospital blankets, his head wrapped in gauze and various machines attached to him with plastic tubing.  Each rise and fall of his chest though, each beep of the heart monitor signalled that he was as Merlin had said -  _ alive _ .

Eggsy finally let himself breathe, let himself slump down in the chair and just fill his lungs again and again, let his heart unclench as he watched Harry lie there like some sort of miracle.  Like a superhero back from the dead.

Eggsy had watched him die.  Saw him shot right in the goddamn head, bleeding out on some fucking piece of pavement in fucksville Kentucky. He was dead, but now he wasn’t.  And now Eggsy was going to have to deal with what he had managed to avoid the short time they had been together before Harry had gone and died on him.  But, there had been distractions then, hadn’t there?  Training had been brutal and then they were trying to save the whole fucking world.  

He hadn’t had time to really make anything of his …  _ feelings  _ for Harry before he up and died, even though they had been there since the start.  Since before he even knew about Kingsman.  Right there on the steps of the police station Eggsy had wanted Harry to take him home, to tell him to get on his knees, run his hands through his hair and whisper what a good boy he was.  Then at the pub? God.  He was glad Harry wanted to finish his drink after taking out Dean’s goons because Eggsy was so hard it hurt and he honestly didn’t think he could have stood up.      

Eggsy shook off the little fantasy and the memory of watching Harry smoothly take down six guys without breaking a sweat - the cold reality of the stark hospital room coming back to him.  He wiped the tears off his face, not sure when exactly they had gotten there, and went over to Harry’s bedside.

He squeezed Harry’s nearly lifeless hand, smoothed the sheets over his chest and sighed.  Looking at Harry like this was painful, but it was better than him being dead.  Eggsy had to resist the urge to curl up next to him and go to sleep just to be able to wake up with him, living, breathing, next to him.  If he did it while Harry was unconscious, he wouldn’t even have to explain himself, wouldn’t have to say a thing.

But he couldn’t really do that, could he?  Of course not.  Eggsy shook his head.  He was being ridiculous now, thinking he could steal a moment like that with Harry just to soothe his own hurts.  He knew Harry had seen potential in him, but it was as a Kingsman, not a lover.  Chances were even smaller that Harry would want the kind of relationship Eggsy did; the kind where he could finally get the love and care he had missed out on with the added benefit of mind-blowing sex.  That was the ideal, anyway.             

Eggsy couldn’t help but think of Harry that way already.  His protector, his saviour, his safety.  It had all blasted apart as he watched the live feed from Harry’s glasses - Valentine pointing a gun at his head, then red and sky and  _ stillness _ .  He had wanted to throw the laptop out a window, but just slammed it shut and ran to the loo to retch in the toilet while he tried to still his shaking limbs.          

Weeks later now and he had only really just started to accept that Harry was gone, and then Merlin had pulled him aside, told him he had made it.  They weren’t going to tell anyone until they knew for sure he was going to pull through.  Easier that way, Merlin had said, and Eggsy wondered just who it was easier for, because it sure as hell wasn’t him.

He sniffled back some more tears that were threatening to fall.  It wasn’t the time to cry, honestly.  He should be happy, relieved and happy that Harry was alive, but he couldn’t help but think that it was going to be so much harder now.  Harder to hide that a professional relationship wasn’t the half of what Eggsy wanted from Harry.  He feared that he wouldn’t be able to hide his attraction any longer.    

He gave Harry’s hand one more squeeze, reassuring himself that this wasn’t a dream, that Harry was alive and not going anywhere anytime soon.  He would be on his feet again in a while, and after that, who knew?  Maybe he would retire.  Maybe he would be the new Arthur, as Merlin had refused the position.  Or maybe something that Eggsy hadn’t even considered, given the bare minutes Eggsy had even been aware that Harry’s options included something more than rotting in the ground.    

Eggsy took a deep breath and tore himself away from Harry, hurrying out the door, but not nearly as fast as he had stormed in.  He needed to get himself sorted out.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and Harry improved rapidly as soon as they eased him off the medications that had been keeping him under while the worst of his wounds healed after numerous surgeries.  He was up and moving in hardly anytime at all, it seemed, and Eggsy did his level best to avoid him completely.

He had to visit though, at least a few times.  But he kept them short, making excuses that Harry needed his rest, even though it was obvious the opposite was the truth - that Harry was going stir crazy, the inaction of recovery driving him a bit mad.  Eggsy just couldn’t do it.  Couldn’t spend time alone with the man he was in love with, knowing that it was never going to happen between them.  Eggsy had come to the conclusion that this was love - it hurt so much it couldn’t be anything else.  

He pestered Merlin for missions, spent hours in the gym or at the shooting range, anything to have a mostly legitimate excuse for why he wasn’t visiting more often.  It got even easier to avoid him when Harry was finally allowed to go home.  Eggsy missed seeing him, but didn’t miss the terrible stab of pain that shot through him when the sight made him re-live watching him die, or the equally powerful wave of lust that was more than a little confusing.  Eggsy wanted to hit him until he bled to make him realize how much it had hurt to be left alone, and snog his face off to show how relieved he was that he wasn’t dead.  He knew he couldn’t do either and it was tearing him apart.

He slipped into the back of the car waiting for him outside the tailor’s shop, like he did most days, but jumped when all the the locks clicked shut and Eggsy realized the driver was missing.  Shit.  He was completely on edge as the car pulled itself away from the kerb, that is, until he realized where it was heading.  This had happened before.

The car slid to a smooth stop, the locks opened, and Eggsy stepped out.  “Harry.” he said, taking in the sight of him, leaning casually against the doorframe of his house, tablet in hand.  His hair was still a little short in some places, growing back in over the scars, but he looked as good as he always had, maybe even a little better in a soft looking cowl neck cardigan and button-down shirt, open at the collar.

“Eggsy.”  he replied an eyebrow raised. “Won’t you come in?”

Eggsy stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched over.  “Well, you went to the trouble didn’t ya?” he jerked his head back at the car before he sighed and started up the steps.  

Harry closed the door behind them and Eggsy took his hat off, shifted awkwardly on his feet for a moment, staring at his trainers to avoid looking at Harry, who seemed to be just standing there, looking at him, not saying a word.

Eggsy broke after a minute.  “Fuck Harry, what do ya want from me?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.”  Harry said dryly. 

“I’ve been busy.”  Eggsy spat back.

“Bullshit, Eggsy.” Harry said calmly, “busy is one thing, you’ve been making a concerted effort to not be in the same room with me since I’ve been back, and I would like to know why.” 

Eggsy shook his head, still looking at his feet.  “You wouldn’t understand.” he mumbled.  “I’m just gonna go.”  He reached to open the door, only to have Harry slam it shut again.  “Oi, what the hell are you doin’?”  Eggsy snapped, trying to force the door open, but Harry was still strong despite his recent stint being dead.

“I will do my best to understand whatever it is, Eggsy.  You’re not leaving until we’ve sorted this out.”  Harry’s expression was all business.

“Why does it matter, anyway?” 

“It matters because I …  _ care _ about you.”  It sounded as though Harry were choosing his words carefully, and it cut right into Eggsy’s heart.  

“If you cared about me so much why did I have ta spend so long believing you were dead, huh?  Thinking that I’d lost you forever, Harry?  What about any of that says you give a toss about me?”  Eggsy shouted, pointing an accusatory finger right at Harry’s chest, feeling the tears start to prickle at his eyes and his throat go tight.

“Oh, Eggsy.”  Harry sighed, placing a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, who couldn’t bring himself to shrug it off.  “I should have known.  I owe you an apology, don’t I?”

“Yeah … well.  What good is that?”  Eggsy sniffled a little, still fighting back tears and the warm feelings that Harry’s hand on his shoulder was sending through him. 

Harry pulled him into a hug, one hand wrapped tight around his back and the other curling up to cradle the back of his head, pushing his face into Harry’s chest.  Oh fuck he smelled amazing, like the spicy, rich tang of ceylon tea and musk and amber wood.  And his cardigan was so soft against his face.  Eggsy felt his pulse skyrocket.

“I’m so sorry that I hurt you, Eggsy.  I’m here now.  I won’t leave you again for a long, long time.”  Harry soothed, holding Eggsy close and smoothing his fingers through his hair.  Eggsy sagged against him, dropped his hat, reached up to latch on to the cowl neck of his cardigan, he couldn’t help it, he felt overwhelmed and surrounded with Harry - his smell, his touch, his voice - all of it slipping beneath Eggsy’s skin and suffusing his veins with such a warm, safe feeling, despite his doubts, despite the pain.

“You don’t …” Eggsy started, his voice breaking, “You don’t know that.”

Harry sighed deeply.  “I suppose you’re right.”

“I thought you were dead, Harry.”  Eggsy sobbed, his body shaking, burying his face in Harry’s chest, muffling his words, a few fat tears dripping down his cheeks.  “I thought you left me.  Everyone leaves me.  I thought you were diff’rent.”  Eggsy felt like Harry’s arms around him were maybe the only things keeping him physically together.

“I want to be, Eggsy.  I want to be here for you, whatever you need.  I want you to be able to trust me again.”   

Eggsy whimpered quietly, smearing his tears into Harry’s cardigan.  “D’you mean that?”

“Of course I do, Eggsy.  As I said before, I care about you.”  Harry said, his one hand still raking rhythmically through Eggsy’s hair on the back of his head.

“How much?”  Eggsy pulled back a little so he could look Harry in the eye, still clutching on tightly to his cardigan though, and not far enough to break the hug.

Harry looked a little confused.  “What do you mean?”

“How much do you care about me, Harry?”

“I .. well … Eggsy, I …” Harry spluttered and Eggsy saw an uncharacteristic blush rise on his cheeks.

“How much, Harry?  I need ta know.”  Eggsy almost pleaded, staring alternately at Harry’s eyes and lips, unconsciously inching closer toward him. 

Harry swallowed audibly and he took a breath in through his nose.  “More than I should,”  he admitted.

The words were hardly even out of Harry’s mouth before Eggsy crashed their lips together.  It was hard and had too much teeth, but it was all kinds of perfect and both of them moaned into it.  Eggsy’s blood rushed south and he pushed Harry back against the wall, pressed into him, wanted to close any distance between them.  

“Want you.”  Eggsy murmured against Harry’s lips.  “Need you, please.”

“Tell me what you need, Eggsy.  I’ll give you anything.”  Harry nearly panted into his mouth, still holding him tight.

Eggsy whined and kissed him hard again, their lips sliding together with a bit more ease this time.  Eggsy tried to gather the words he wanted to say, but it was hard to think with Harry’s tongue slipping past his lips, meeting his own.  Harry pulled back, sucking Eggsy’s bottom lip before he caught it in his teeth, biting down lightly.  Eggsy’s knees went weak, his cock twitching urgently in his jeans.

“Fuck me, please.  Make me yours.  I want to feel you inside me for days.  Please, Daddy, please.”  Eggsy blurted out as soon as Harry released his lip, almost unaware of what he was saying.  Things he never thought he would say out loud and now that they were out he felt panic claw inside of him.  He didn’t think he could survive it if Harry rejected him  _ now _ over something so stupid as his pervy little thing for  _ Daddy _ .

Eggsy tried to swallow down his fear in the moment after his accidental disclosure, revealing maybe a bit too much about himself with that one stupid word.  Harry was silent, blinking, and Eggsy wanted to throw up, run away, anything to stop his insides squirming and escape this quiet moment where Harry wasn’t saying a thing. 

“Fuck, I’m …”  Eggsy started, hoping an apology would make Harry want him again, make him forget what he had said, but he was cut off, startled by the animal growl Harry made.

“It would be my pleasure.”  Harry said, his voice low and gravelly, before he bent his head to bite and suck at Eggsy’s neck.  “My gorgeous boy.  Daddy will make it up to you.”

Eggsy gasped and moaned.  Harry was perfect, so perfect.  Perfect and alive and holding him close and letting him call him ‘Daddy’, and was hopefully going to fuck him into his own coma in pretty short order.  Eggsy had waited so long for this, wanted it so badly that his body was practically vibrating.  

“I want you in my bed.”  Harry mouthed against Eggsy’s neck.

“Fuck, yes.” Eggsy groaned, letting Harry push them both away from the wall and lead him up the stairs with a firm hand on the small of his back.  Eggsy felt flushed and nervous, but he trusted Harry - trusted him with his life, and now with this, and he was starting to be able to look at him again without his heart breaking in two.  Knowing that Harry returned his feelings, wasn’t put off by his kink, was so freeing.

Harry closed the bedroom door behind them and set to work stripping Eggsy, pushing off his jacket, pulling his shirt over his head.  Eggsy blushed a little when Harry saw that he was still wearing the medal that had brought them together on a chain under his clothes.  He hardly ever took it off.  

Harry ran his fingers lightly down the chain to brush over the polished surface of the medal before slipping off it, over Eggsy’s taut stomach, down further to slip into the waistband of his jeans.  Eggsy took a quivering breath as Harry deftly unbuttoned them one-handed, sliding the zip down.  Harry slid his hand in, gently squeezed Eggsy’s stiff cock through his pants and Eggsy thought he might pass out.

“You want me.”  Harry said.  It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”  Eggsy answered anyway.

“Want me to fuck you until you’re begging to come.  Make you forget everything but the feel of me inside you.”  Harry smiled, leaning forward to kiss Eggsy softly on the lips, slowly licking them open.  Eggsy could hardly remember to breathe while he did.  He felt like his skin was on fire with need, and he wanted Harry, wanted his Daddy, so badly.

Eggsy couldn’t wait any longer and slipped down to his knees, nuzzling his face into Harry’s groin, feeling the hot, hard bulge of Harry’s erection through his trousers.   

“Please.” Eggsy whimpered.

“Ask me properly, sweetheart.”

“Please, Daddy.”  Eggsy whispered, feeling his cheeks burn and his own cock twitch.

“Good boy.”  Harry said and Eggsy groaned, happy that he was already kneeling because he was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to stay standing with those words coming out of Harry’s mouth, directed solely at him.  Harry opened his fly and pulled his hard cock out, right in front of Eggsy’s face.  Fuck, it was wonderful - big and thick, with a blunt head and Eggsy wanted it pressing down the back of his throat.

So that’s what he did.  He licked his lips and let saliva gather in his mouth before he wrapped it around Harry’s cock and swallowed it down.  Harry groaned deeply, and put a hand on Eggsy’s head, running it through his hair, urging him on.  “Christ, you really are full of surprises.” Harry said.

Eggsy could only moan happily as he sucked Harry’s cock, taking it as deep as he could, deep enough to feel the fabric of his pants against his nose.  He had conquered his gag reflex long ago out of necessity, but he loved being able to give this to Harry now.  He knew he was talented, didn’t need Harry’s hand tightening on a fistful of his hair, or his increasingly rough breathing to tell him so.  Part of him wanted to make Harry come down his throat right then.

“Mmm that’s enough, my good boy.” Harry panted, pulling Eggsy gently off him and tucking himself gingerly away, helping Eggsy stand up.  Harry put his mouth to Eggsy’s ear, licked and bit at the lobe.  “I want you naked on my bed.  Hands and knees.”  

Eggsy rushed to comply; toeing off his shoes and pulling off his socks before pushing his jeans and pants down his hips, leaving everything in a pile on the floor.  Harry watched him hungrily, unbuttoning his cardigan and tossing it onto a chair.  Eggsy crawled up onto the bed, knowing that Harry was still watching him, taking in every inch of his naked body as he positioned himself in the centre of it, on his hands and knees like his Daddy wanted.  

Eggsy shivered at that thought.   _ Being a good boy for his Daddy _ .  It was everything he wanted, and Harry seemed more than willing to play along.  There might be a long talk later, but fuck if he cared about consequences or negotiation now.  There was only Harry, only his Daddy, and whatever he asked of him, whatever he wanted, Eggsy would do his best to give it.

“Look at you.”  Harry whispered from where he was standing beside the bed.  He reached out to run a hand down Eggsy’s spine, over his arse and down the back of a thigh.  Eggsy arched into the touch like a cat, keening with loss when Harry’s hand left his skin.  He listened as Harry rummaged through a bedside drawer and smiled to himself when the bed dipped down as Harry came to kneel behind him.

“You need this so badly, don’t you?”  Harry said, grabbing both of Eggsy’s arse cheeks, kneading them as he spread them apart.

“You.”  Eggsy corrected breathlessly.  “Need  _ you _ , Daddy.”

“Of course, that’s right, sweetheart.  Daddy’s been  _ such _ an idiot, hasn’t he?  He has a lot of making up to do.”  

Eggsy groaned as he felt his Daddy’s tongue press slick and insistent against his hole.  His cheeks flushed and he clutched at the sheets.  Despite having loads of experience in other areas, this was one thing Eggsy hadn’t done much.  Okay, hadn’t done at all.  Even rentboys had their limits, and although Eggsy had been happy enough to suck some cock for a bit of dosh, anyone touching  _ him _ was usually a step too far.

“Oh … oh  _ fuck _ .”  Eggsy moaned when his Daddy’s tongue eventually pushed inside of him, wiggled and pressed into him and it felt amazing, and just a little filthy.  “Please, more, Daddy.”  

“Anything for my boy.”  Harry said, giving one last long lick at Eggy’s hole, before pressing two lubed fingers against it instead.

“Yess.” Eggsy hissed as his Daddy pushed one finger inside of him, followed not long after by the second.  He couldn’t help but rock back into them, wanting desperately to just be open enough already to take his Daddy’s cock.  He didn’t care if it hurt, he wanted it  _ now _ .

“Patience, Eggsy.” Harry warned, gripping tight onto Eggsy’s hip, keeping him a bit more still as he slowly worked his muscles loose.

Eggsy pressed his face down into the cool sheets, moaning and cursing under his breath, trying to keep himself from squirming.  He could feel precome drip down his cock that was bobbing stiff between his legs.  

Soon Harry had three fingers inside Eggsy and his tight muscles had loosened nicely with the attention.  “Please, Daddy.  Please fuck me.”  Eggsy begged.  “Fuck, I need it.  Need  _ you _ .”

“How could I resist that?  You’ve been so good for Daddy.  Such a good boy.”  Harry said, gently working his fingers free.  “Flip over.”

Eggsy happily flopped on to his back, pulling a pillow under his head as Harry got up off the bed.  Eggsy watched his Daddy undress - first unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.  Eggsy took in his patch of silver-grey chest hair, soft bit of tummy, and the wide assortment of scars that marked his skin.  Eggsy was struck by the urge to run his fingers and tongue over each and every one of them while Harry told the story behind them.  He wanted to know everything.

He licked his lips as his Daddy took his pants and trousers off, revealing more scars and that magnificent cock again.  Eggsy couldn’t help but stare, wide-eyed and mouth agape.  Harry was striking in a suit, but this … this was so much better.  Eggsy couldn’t help but think he was well fit for a bloke his age, recent death notwithstanding.  

Harry caught him staring and gave a small smile as he moved to kneel on the bed.  “Having second thoughts?”

“You’re fuckin’ kidding me, right?”  Eggsy was astounded that Harry could even joke about not wanting him.  He sat up quickly, pulling Harry down on top of him, kissing him thoroughly as he wrapped his legs around his lower back to bring them flush together.  He rocked his hips, dragging their cocks together, making them both moan.  “I thought you were going ta fuck me until I begged, Daddy.”  Eggsy whispered, looking up at his Daddy through lowered lashes.  He rocked his hips again.  “Thought I was, ahh, yer good boy.”

“Mmm, aren’t you just.”  Harry said, dislodging Eggsy’s hold on him to kneel upright, pushing Eggsy’s knees up and apart, spreading him open.  Harry found the lube again and slicked himself up.

Eggsy was about ready to burst out of his own skin.  He wanted this so bad, was burning up with it, and it was so close now.  He felt the thick, blunt head of his Daddy’s cock push up against his loosened hole and his hands flung out to grip a shoulder and forearm, desperate to ground himself.

His Daddy inched forward, rhythmically thrusting in and pulling out until he was finally, finally completely sheathed inside him.  “ _ Fuuuck _ .” Eggsy gritted out.  The stretch was nearly too much, but so satisfying.  And when he managed to pry his eyes open, seeing Harry, his Daddy, nearly wild-eyed and with his hair falling in his face, fuck, it was perfect.

“Christ, you feel good.” Harry said.

“S-so do you.”  Eggsy smirked back at him.  “C’mon Daddy, fuck me.” he whined.

His Daddy pulled his hips back and snapped them forward and Eggsy groaned.  It felt amazing, so good, perfect.  “You mean like this, you cheeky thing?”  Harry teased, fucking in to him hard and fast.

“Yess.  Daddy, yes!”  Eggsy moaned, rolling his hips to meet each thrust, clutching tightly on to his Daddy as he felt like he was dissolving into a mass of nerves and need.  He wasn’t surprised that his orgasm was building up fierce and embarrassingly quick, because it wasn’t just the sex.  No, this was filling something deep and so, so needy inside Eggsy.  His Daddy was safety and caring and love and searing proof that Harry was alive into every inch of his skin with each minute that passed.  Here and alive and perfect.

His Daddy grunted over top of him, reaching out to wrap his hand around Eggsy’s leaking cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts.  Eggsy nearly arched off the bed, moaning high-pitched and wordlessly.  

“It’s alright.  Come for Daddy.”  Harry coaxed and Eggsy felt his insides flip.  Fuck, he had wanted to hear that for so long.

A few more thrusts, a few strokes and Eggsy was coming, spilling hot ropes of it all over his chest and stomach and his Daddy’s hand.  “F-fuck, Daddy!” He stuttered, his whole body tensing and releasing as he came harder than he could ever remember.

“That’s my boy.”  Harry said quietly, thrusting a few more times before Eggsy felt him come inside of him, watched his eyes close and his face twist in pleasure.  His own body responded weakly, fluttering and clenching on to his Daddy’s cock inside of him even though he himself was completely spent. 

His Daddy pulled out gently, wiped them both off with some tissues before he settled down next to him with a sigh.  Eggsy curled up into him, resting his head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest.  There was a quiet moment where they just lay there, breathing each other in, except this time running away was the very last thing on Eggsy’s mind.

Harry brought a hand up to rake through Eggsy’s hair.  “Daddy, huh?” he questioned.

“Umm … yeah, well …” Eggsy stammered, not exactly sure how much explanation he could really give about it.

“Does that mean you think I’m old?”  Harry teased.

“Fuck off! You’ve got a good few years left in ya.  Kingsman are like cats right?  Nine lives and all that, yeah?”  Eggsy laughed.

Harry’s smile was maybe a little too grim at that.  “You know I truly am sorry.  About leaving you like that.  About everything.” he sighed.

“I know, Harry.”  Eggsy snuggled in closer.  “You’re going to have to fuck me at least a few more times until I forgive you, though.”

Harry huffed out a laugh.  “I believe that would be more than acceptable.”

“Good.  Now shut up and hold me a while.”  Eggsy yawned, sleep slowly overtaking him.

“Sleep well, my precious boy.”  Harry whispered.

“Love you, Daddy.”  Eggsy mumbled already half asleep.

“I love you too, Eggsy.”  Harry sighed happily.  “I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta readers (aka the people who peer-pressured me into writing this): [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13), [Liz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily), and [Oli](http://jqhnlock.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
